


Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Fluff, Jaebum-Centric, M/M, im never good with tagging tbh, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaebum can't sleep and he catches something he wasn't supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Jaebum was sure he had been staring at the red power light on the hotel TV for about three hours straight now, he wasn’t even sure if he had blinked once in that time or not with the way his eyes burned from lack of rest. He already accepted two hours ago that he was going to suffer at the performance rehearsal tomorrow. He wasn’t getting any sleep meaning his dancing was going to be sloppy and his vocals weak. It was almost mocking how Jackson, who was in the hotel bed opposite, was getting plenty of sleep by the sounds of it.

He rolled over from facing the wall on his side of the room so he was now facing his sleeping dongsaeng, much to his surprise on that side right side of his bed it was significantly brighter. This was not due to the fact that Jackson had chosen the bed next to the window but because the supposedly sleeping dongsaeng was on his phone, the pale white glare from his screen casting against the white curtains.

Jaebum watched closely as Jackson’s thumbs skimmed across the keyboard, his screen seemingly on the lowest brightness as to not draw attention to himself in the dark room. He was texting someone by the looks of it. The hyung couldn’t even determine who would be up at this hour other than the other members; it must have been about 2am and all of Jackson’s other friends were sensible enough to pack sleeping tablets in their bag when they visited other countries.

JB hadn’t even thought about how much of a miracle sleeping tablets were until a moment of sudden insomnia had been thrust upon him at 11:30. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who would be tired in the morning so that made him feel somewhat better.

The texting continued for some time, Jaebum just watching the small smirks and huffs of breath Jackson displayed as he read the messages he had been sent. It must have been another 15 minutes before there was a slight, ever so gentle knock at the hotel door.

Jaebum froze. Housekeeping at 2am didn’t sound right.

He had to do everything in his power not to get up and give his position of eavesdropping away when Jackson suddenly began making his way to the door.

“Hey.” A familiar voice whispered as the door was opened, light from the hotel corridor pooling into the darkness of the hotel room.

“Hey.” Jackson replied, shutting the door and locking him and whoever was with him inside.

Two figures darted into the main area of the hotel room, Jaebum now sighing in relief that it was Mark and not someone coming to attack them.

But the fact that it was Mark did spike Jaebum’s interests. His hyung had no purpose to be there at such an ungodly hour. He was even in pyjamas and sweats from what the leader could make out from the gap in his covers.

What definitely caught Jaebum’s eye was the fact that Jackson had his fingers entwined with Mark’s. Jackson pulled his hyung across the hotel room on light feet so as to not wake up the ‘sleeping’ Jaebum, but Jaebum had already seen everything.

'They’re together.' He thought, watching them closely so he picked up on every movement.

This was something that they would have to discuss with their manager, JB wasn’t sure if dating the other members would go down well as of yet. Jackson must know something he didn’t because his career always came over dating, it wasn’t like Jackson to do something unprofessional when it came to his job so he must have thought this out.

“How long has he been asleep?” Mark whispered, perching himself on the edge of Jackson’s bed. Jackson, who had now climbed back to his earlier position and back into the warmth of the covers, moved his hands so they rested on his hyung’s waist. “About two hours, I think. He hasn’t moved much so he must be sleeping deeply.”

“We’re all worn out after that dance practice this afternoon though, huh? Youngjae basically passed out when he hit the pillows. Jinyoung came into my room about an hour ago saying Yugyeom’s snoring was keeping him up.” Mark replied, holding his hands on top of Jackson’s and running his thumbs over the callouses that lay there.

“So you couldn’t sleep?” Jackson asked quietly, watching Mark’s every movement from on the bed. Jaebum couldn’t believe what he was seeing, his eyes glued to the scene in front of him.

“No, I was thinking about this.” Mark mumbled, gazing down at his hands on top of his dongsaeng’s.

Jackson went quiet for the first time Jaebum could remember. He was watching as Jackson thought about what would be best to do in that moment. His mouth seemed to open and close like a fish as he thought of something to say and then second it with something else.

After a few seconds, Jackson made a move. He pulled Mark down to him so the eldest was resting on his chest, one palm splayed over his collarbone. It made the eldest look extremely small compared to the bulk of Jackson’s muscles.

“We’ll be fine.” He whispered after a long time of silence, Mark sighed out of exasperation.

“They won’t understand.” The American retorted, his face buried in Jackson’s shirt. The Hong Kong native moved to brush Mark’s hair out of his face tenderly, his entire arm encircling the elder’s body.

“They don’t have to know.”

“Of course they have to know, Jackson. Hell, Jaebum’s asleep right there and there’s a high possibility he could wake up at any given moment. I don’t like all this sneaking around.” Mark, who was a man of few words usually, spoke with so much confidence and certainty that it surprised JB with how forward he was. It managed to keep Jackson quiet and it isn’t something which can be done easily.

Jaebum, being the leader and having to deal with group issues more than anyone, began thinking of ways around all this to make life easier for them. Even though he only learned that they were together a few moments ago, he was already thinking of how he could discuss it with their manager. Their manager was pretty understanding, surely this would be no different to other major situations they had faced.

“What makes you think the fans will react badly?” Jackson whispered after moments of passing silence, Jackson’s hands still caressing Mark and holding him close.

Jaebum watched as his hyung moved his hand to push it under Jackson’s shirt, probably feeling the radiating warmth underneath. The Hong Kong native jumped a little which made JB assume Mark’s hands were a little cold, they usually were.

“Its not the fans I’m worried about. It’s our managers and higher ups in JYP.” Mark explained quickly, shuffling so one leg wrapped around Jackson’s comfortably.

From what JB could tell by the dim light, Mark was starting to fall asleep. His body was relaxed and still while his voice was slowed down when he spoke. Jackson must have noticed too because instead of letting him sleep, he gave the elder a gentle nudge. He wasn’t done with this topic just yet.

“We’ll talk to the people at JYP and promise to keep a low down on our relationship. As for the guys, JB gets it and so do the others. We’ve had discussions about any of us being gay and said we’re totally fine with it.” Jackson replied, his face now buried in Mark’s hair.

They seemed so close in that moment that Jaebum felt like he was intruding by watching them, even though they were assuming he was asleep anyway.

“Jackson?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Mark’s voice was barely above a whisper but Jackson heard every word.

It took a moment for it to sink in before the Hong Kong native gave his hyung’s waist a small reassuring squeeze.

“I love you too.”

They kissed each other tenderly, both of them cautious not make too much noise and to make sure it didn’t escalate into anything else.

Jaebum didn’t even seem to care what management would say to Mark and Jackson in that moment, he was just anticipating the day they both revealed it in front of the rest of the group. He'd probably defend them regardless.

 

/

 

He had watched the comedic scene from the corner of the room, his spot allowing him to see everything that was going on through his peripheral vision.

Skillfully, he had perched himself on top of the arm of the sofa which sat against the far wall, somehow managing to avoid an accidental clash of knees to face with Bambam who had decided to take refuge on the couch as well.

Yugyeom, being the crafty little shit he was, had just taken the camera from the center of the room, surprisingly unsuspected by their manager or any of the other members besides Jaebum. He had managed to take the DSLR and alert Youngjae of his intentions all under the cover of Bambam’s diversion.

Bambam, sensing Yugyeom was up to something before he had even made a break for the camera, took to distracting Jinyoung in order for the snatch to be successful. The maknaes were in it together to make Jinyoung break out with stress acne at some point during this comeback, Jaebum was sure of it.

“Hyung, catch!”

As Yugyeom and Youngjae scrambled towards the door, Jinyoung stood up abruptly from his comfortable seat on the couch beside Bambam. He suddenly realised the diversion Bambam had provided and noticed almost immediately that the camera was not where it had been no less than 10 seconds ago. Almost in a cartoon-like fashion, the mother figure shot out of the room and into the hall, most probably chasing down the camera thieves.

“Yugyeom, don’t throw the camera around! Youngjae, why are you encouraging him?” Jinyoung scolded from somewhere in the complex, his motherly shouts of dismay echoing into the GOT7 dressing room.

There were so many disruptions going on in the room around them that Jaebum could feel his head whirling, a hint of drowsiness overcoming his unrested state. If the Japanese music show wasn’t due to continue in an hour, JB would have greatly considered finding a quieter spot in the concert complex and attempting a cat nap to sleep his drowsiness away.

As Jaebum scanned the room through heavy lidded eyes, he wasn’t the least bit surprised to find Jackson lounging in the dressing table chair, asleep despite the commotion that seemed to be unfolding in every corner of the walled space. Afterall, neither Jaebum nor Jackson slept well last night. It was a miracle Jaebum wasn’t asleep already.

At some point after Mark and Jackson’s late night important discussion had come to a close, JB had found his aching body in a state of absolute exhaustion, his bones begging for sleep to engulf him entirely. Eventually it did, lulling him into a deep slumber at 3am despite the plagued thoughts of the discussion he had heard before drifting off.

He had been woken abruptly 4 hours later from his peaceful snooze; the shrill ringing alarm echoing off of the lifeless unhomely walls of the hotel. He made a mental note to change his alarm tone from the empty iPhone sound at some point during this trip.

He had sat up short after suddenly recalling the important incidents that happened last night. To his surprise, Jackson lay alone in the center of the double bed with one arm outstretched, asleep and vacant of another member in the sheets around him.

Mark must have returned to his own shared hotel room at some point last night, probably to console his deepest thoughts and consider which would be the best plan of action.

Although his roommate seemed comfortable, Jackson was staring at the ceiling with his jaw seemingly tightened like he usually did when he was deep in thought.

Come to think of it, Jackson had barely spoken to anyone all day. That in itself was extremely unusual.

The makeup artist was working diligently on Jackson while he lay there lazily in his chair, small snores escaping his partly opened mouth. Their stylist girl giggled quietly as she began applying lip liner to his relaxed mouth. If Jaebum was correct, he could have swear he had seen the makeup girl dab away some dribble from the corner of Jackson’s mouth. The leader, no matter how mature he was expected to be, made a mental note to tease his dongsaeng about this later.

As the makeup artist was beginning to finish up, Jackson began to stir awake. Although he was rousing from his not-so-peaceful slumber, he didn’t even flinch away at the sudden contact of the eyeliner pencil as it was applied to his right eye, the noona taking smooth and fluid strokes across his eyeline.

The makeup girls must have finished up soon after because Jackson took a look around the room, turning the fold away chair to the remaining boys in the room. Jaebum watched comically as Jackson slowly counted the members in the room, a small smirk on his lips as he did so.

“Where are…?”

“Yugyeom took the camera.” Bambam filled him in, as if the short statement would answer the question completely. It seemed to be enough because Jackson closed his slightly open mouth, his eyes subconsciously turning to Mark.

Mark had always been a light sleeper so attempting to fall asleep in such an environment like this was virtually impossible. He had, in an attempt to catch at least a few moments of shut eye before the concert started, clamped pillows down on either side of his head and curled himself into a tight ball. The sight was comical and even Jackson couldn’t stop a small muffled laugh escaping his pursed lips.

“He looks so small.”

It wasn’t loud enough so that Bambam and Mark could hear it but it was just close enough that Jaebum caught the comment.

He had to admit, he was kicking himself for not seeing the obvious connection between Mark and Jackson sooner. The way that Jackson conveyed his affection for his boyfriend so clearly with just a simple gaze was enough to give away everything which was supposedly ‘secret’. Although Jaebum couldn’t figure out if it was only obvious to him after discovering the truth last night.

Jackson, who must have become aware that Jaebum was watching him, suddenly turned his attention to their leader. He remained silent as Jaebum sat there, turning slightly red after being caught by his dongsaeng.

Just as things became quieter in the dressing room and the makeup artists were packing things away, Mark began to stir.

He pulled the pillow away from his ears, opening one eye cautiously and glancing around the space. The eldest looked at everyone in turn briefly, his eyes resting on Jackson a split second longer than was originally intended. Feeling like he had intruded on a personal moment, Jaebum looked away sheepishly.

“How long left until the show?” Mark asked, rubbing at his eyes but careful not to smudge the eye makeup. He pulled himself up begrudgingly into sitting position, the bones in his back cracking from being curled up so long.

“20 minutes.” Bambam answered, pulling his phone out of his pocket and switching on the front camera, pulling at small strands of his fringe. Jaebum rolled his eyes subconsciously, he was always doing that. “We should make our way to side stage.”

Bambam and Jaebum stood, but Jackson and Mark remained still in their chairs. There was a slight aura of tension underlying in the air, although JB might have just imagined it. On the off chance that there was going to be a repeat of last night’s conversation, the leader ushered Bambam out of the room and followed suit.

“We’ll meet you guys at side stage.” The leader called over his shoulder to the other two, creating the illusion that they were leaving. They stopped short just a little way away from the door, the corridor around them seemingly empty.

Bambam looking at his hyung quizzically.

“Hyung, what are you-?”

JB held his index finger to his lips, indicating for the younger to be quiet. Both of them peered into the room, trying to make themselves as hidden as possible.

Mark had stood up after their exit, running a hand through his fluffy hair and making his way over to Jackson who remained silent and unmoving in his uncomfortable dressing table chair. The eldest stood in the center of the room, his hands finding their way to his pockets and his shoulders slouching slightly.

“I want to tell them now.”

Jackson looked up suddenly, his face seemingly expressionless. It seemed to irritate Mark slightly.

“What?”

Mark ignored him, his eyes trailing to the floor.

Jaebum cast a glance to Bambam who was still looking bewildered and confused. He looked to his hyung for clarification but seemed to get no answer as JB’s eyes were now drawn back to the scene.

“What do you mean?” Jackson whispered, repeating himself. His voice was timid and out of his usual characteristics.

“You know what I mean.” Mark was quiet too, but that wasn’t anything different. “I’m hiding who I am from the people who mean the most to me.”

Beside JB, Bambam started to shift. Attempting to get his leader’s attention, he tugged on his sleeve in a childlike fashion, waiting impatiently for JB to look his way. When his hyung finally looked at him, Bambam pointed down the corridor to a group of three guys. It was the camera thieves and their mom by the looks of it.

Jaebum repeated the motion he had given Bambam, pressing his finger to his lips as they neared. Jinyoung nodded and the other two mimicked the gesture, coming to a stop on the opposite side of the door.

Inside the empty dressing room, the conversation had fallen. They weren’t looking at each other, neither of them finding the right words to say to one another. Just when Mark turned away and began in the direction of the door, Jackson stood from his chair; abruptly striding across the room to where his boyfriend was stood with his head down, Mark’s eyes cast to the floor.

“Are you sure? You know what happens if they don’t like it-”

“We get kicked out and we’re out of a job. I know, of course I know.” Mark sighed, his tone exasperated. “If it was something I could take away I would.”

Jackson was silent again for a moment, his hand edging up to Mark’s face. He placed three fingers under his chin and lifted his face gently, Jackson’s body edging closer.

“But it would all be worth it.”

Mark looked at him in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing. Jackson took a deep breath, unable to stop a small smile from tickling the corners of his lips.

“Because I love you enough to not care what happens to my job. You’re so much more important to me.”

The eldest smiled so wide that it looked as though his cheeks were hurting. Jackson was grinning too, happy that he had made his boyfriend smile with such enthusiasm.

“Everything will be okay.” He added sincerely, leaning in and pressing a light kiss onto the eldest’s cheek.

The wide smile that had been plastered onto Mark’s face suddenly evolved into loud giggles, Jackson was suddenly confused, but somehow unable to stop his own laughter after hearing his boyfriend chuckling away.

“What are you laughing at?”

“All I could hear was Bambam gasping through your confession.” 

The boys who had positioned themselves outside the dressing room door all froze. Eyes trailed to Bambam whose eyes were growing 10 times in size, the cogs in his mind turning and debating whether he should make a run for it.

They had been caught red handed.

They reluctantly emerged from behind the door, Jaebum unable to stop himself from grinning after the boys finally discovered the truth about the couple. If anything, he was just happy Mark and Jackson had finally let the truth slip.

“Are you guys okay about ‘us’?” Mark asked gently, his cheeks flushing at the sudden spotlight the members created as they all stared at the couple in the centre of the room.

“Manager hyung has been saying two of us would probably end up dating.” Jinyoung said, earning a cry of triumph from Yugyeom.

“You owe me some ramen; I bet it would be Mark and Jackson-hyung!”


End file.
